Unexpected Places
by KlarolineAlways
Summary: In trying to get Elena's humanity back, Caroline and a guilt ridden Elena are accidentally sent back in time to when the originals are human. They have to try their best to fit in and find a way back to the future but what will happen when they are there and will they change the future as they know it? Klaroline and maybe some Elena/Elijah moments. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself?" Bonnie said from over the phone.

Caroline thought of everything that was at risk if they didn't get Elena's humanity back and fast before she did any more stuff that she would later regret and quickly replied "Yes, I've got this Bonnie. Get ready" and Caroline quickly made her way to the Salvatore's mansion.

She didn't bother knocking since they never locked their door due to the whole Vampire thing and went into the main room. She saw Elena feeding on an innocent girl from school and quickly knocked her away to heal and compel the girl to forget everything and to go home.

Elena wiped the blood from her mouth and said "Why does everyone always spoil my fun" and pushed past Caroline headed for the door.

"This isn't you, Elena" she said and grabbed her arm to turn her around. Elena grabbed a stake from inside her jacket pocket and lunged it forward into Caroline's stomach. Caroline yelled in annoyance and pulled it free just as Elena flashed away. She flashed after her and grabbed her by the head, slamming it into a tree until she blacked out and quickly picked her up and flashed to Bonnies.

Just as she started to struggle against her hold she was through Bonnie's threshold. Bonnie immediately started to chant the spell that would set things right. The candles started to grow and Bonnies chanting grew louder, Caroline could feel something in the pit of her stomach and knew something wasn't right.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Elena yelled out in pain holding her stomach and managed to flash to Bonnie, Caroline immediately flashed to Bonnie's side and dragged Elena back urging Bonnie to carry on with her spell. Bonnie closed her eyes and started to chant much louder now, black veins appearing over her arms and face.

Caroline immediately knew something wasn't right, just as she was about to shout at Bonnie to stop she felt a burning pain all over her body and Elena and herself fell to the ground writhing in agony. She caught Elena's eyes with her own and she could see the old Elena, she looked afraid and she looked like she was battling a new pain inside herself other than the physical pain they were in now.

Caroline stretched her hand out and Elena locked it in hers desperately clinging on to her friend in a silent understanding. They were going to die, she could see it in Elena's eyes and she knew it too. She remembered all the times she was tortured and how different that was to this moment, she knew without a doubt that this would be their last moments on earth.

She thought about Matt, Stephan and even Damon and she hoped that they would live long, happy lives, she hoped Stephan would be ok without her and that he would be able to control his ripper side. She thought of her mom and hoped that she would be safe and she thought of Bonnie, she hoped that she would be able to forgive herself, she wasn't angry at Bonnie, she has done everything she could and has sacrificed so much to keep us all safe. She hoped that Bonnie will find peace and grow old and die in her bed as an old woman surrounded by family. She thought of Tyler and hoped that wherever he is that he will find love and live eternity in bliss because he deserved that too. She looked into Elena's eyes and they both exchanged a silent goodbye and squeezed each other's hands. Just as she was about to black out Klaus popped into her head, his cocky smile and his promises to show her the world. She let herself admit in that moment that there was a part of her that cared for him. She smiled to herself just as she closed her eyes thinking how she finally admitted it to herself just as death would take her.

She distantly heard birds singing and smiled to herself as the sun warmed her face. Caroline felt a rock hit her face as she turned over and instantly shot up, she remembered what happened with Bonnie and frantically looked around for Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not 100% on the dates but I shouldn't be too far out. Please review if you like it….or hate it, I would like to hear people's opinions of this story. Maybe write something that you would like to happen in this story and I will try to put it in if I like it. I will start to update more regularly if I get more followers. **____** ENJOY! **_

She distantly heard birds singing and smiled to herself as the sun warmed her face. Caroline felt a rock hit her face as she turned over and instantly shot up, she remembered what happened with Bonnie and frantically looked around for Elena.

"ELENA?" Caroline yelled. She looked around and noticed that she was in a dense part of the woods covered in a bed of tall grass that reached to her knees. She noticed a figure lying against a tree and ran towards it realising that it was Elena. "ELENA!" she yelled as she looked her over and enveloped her into a hug when she realised that she was fine.

Elena was startled awake by Caroline's hug and hugged her back just as strongly. She started to cry onto Caroline's shoulder whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"Shhhh, it's OK Elena. Shhhhhh" Caroline looked around one more time then put her hands on Elena's shoulders to look into her eyes. "We have to find Bonnie" Caroline looked into her eyes with sympathy "Something went wrong, we have to see if she's ok".

Elena nodded her head and stood up shakily, _Caroline is right_ she thought, _this is not the time to grieve or feel quilt, I have the rest of my life for that. For now Bonnie needs us._

"Where are we" Elena voiced as she also looked around at their surroundings.

"I don't know but let's start moving, it's getting dark"

Before they could move a man appeared from behind some trees and approached them with an evil glare "Might I ask why two young maidens are out by themselves so deep in the woods?"

Caroline and Elena looked at each other with confusion on their faces. "We were just going" Caroline replied and pushed Elena along with her.

The man grabbed Caroline's arm "Now, now girls. You can't expect to dress like strumpets and then deny a lonely man of some company, especially you Tatia. You deserve far more than what I will do to you "

Elena looked down at what they were wearing, she was wearing a top and a pair of shorts while Caroline was wearing a white thigh length dress. _WAIT _Elena thought, _did he just call me Tatia? _

Caroline seemed to be thinking the same as her because she looked at the man with confusion then down to study his clothes. He was wearing a cream stained tunic with dark brown trousers and a tattered cloak.

Caroline's eyes widened as realisation struck, Bonnie sent them back in time and by the look of his clothes and the mention of Tatia's name that meant that they were sent back 1000 years to when the originals were still human!

She needed to confirm her suspicions. She grabbed the man by his shoulders roughly and looked into his eyes, her pupils dilated and his eyes widened in shock, unable to remove his eyes from hers. "What year is this?"

The flat voice of the compelled man replied "987"

Caroline let go of the man and turned to Elena "What are we going to do!? We are stuck 1000 years in the past! We can't change anything or it will risk changing the future"

Elena looked just as worried "What about Tatia! I look just like her!"

Caroline took a deep calming breath and walked back up to the man "Do you live alone?" she compelled.

"Yes" he replied in that same dead tone

"How far do you live?"

"About half a mile that way" he pointed to over his shoulder

"Take us there"

The man led the way through the trees and onto a trail that they followed for a short distance until they came to a clearing. He pointed to a hut just to the side of the clearing that was fairly secluded from the others that were equally spread out much further off down the other side of the big opening, some even lay beyond the trees.

The man walked to his hut and invited them in as he was instructed.

"Go find us appropriate dresses to wear" she ordered him.

"What are we going to do now?" Elena asked

"We will have to find a witch, but I don't want to risk them finding out about what we are before the originals are turned. They may decide not to turn them if they know what ..are kind are capable of" she sighed. "So I guess we're stuck here for the moment, and you are stuck in this hut. You cannot go outside while Tatia is alive, it will bring up too many questions"

Elena sighed "OK, that's smart. You will have to watch out for the original witch and Ayanna, avoid touching them. When Stephan touched Bonnie she said she felt death and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves"

Just then the man came back inside the hut with a selection of peasant gowns. They both changed out of their other clothes in the other part of the hut that had a thin piece of cloth to separate the bedroom from the rest of the small hut and into the ankle length dresses from the past. Elena wore a light purple plain dress and Caroline wore a light blue one. After they compelled the man that Caroline was his niece visiting from the other village, they both fed from him and fed them their blood to heel his wound and then sent him to do what he would normally be doing around the village.

Caroline decided to take a walk in the forest to clear her head. She started to think of home and what everyone was doing, she was desperately worried about Bonnie because the last time she saw her, her face and body were covered in black veins. Once she was brought back from her thoughts she realised she was staring at a large lake with a waterfall. The water looked beautiful and was crystal clear, she's never seen anything like it before. She looks down at her arms and realises that she is covered in dirt from the forest floor and is overcome with the urge to jump in the lake. She looks around to make sure that no one is around and slips out of her dress and walks into the lake after folding it up neatly. The water was nice and cool on her skin as she dived under, when she came back up she scrubbed the dry dirt off of her arms and legs and started to detangle her hair when she heard a twig snap.

She covered herself with her hands and turned towards the noise "Who's there?" she called, her eyes opened wide when she saw who it was as he emerged from the trees.

"Sorry my lady, I was just walking through the forest when I noticed you were by yourself walking into the woods, I wanted to make sure that you were ok" His eyes involuntarily flashed to her body and back up to her face as his cheeks begun to burn.

_**Thank you for reading, please review. I promise it will get better, just have to get the boring stuff out of the way first and then I promise you that there will be a lot of Klaroline! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update this chapter, I know this chapter isn't that long but I promise that next chapter will be twice as long. -**_

She covered herself with her hands and turned towards the noise "Who's there?" she called, her eyes opened wide when she saw who it was as he emerged from the trees.

"Sorry my lady, I was just walking through the forest when I noticed you were by yourself walking into the woods, I wanted to make sure that you were ok" His eyes involuntarily flashed to her body and back up to her face as his cheeks begun to burn.

Caroline stared at him for a few moments then whispered "Klaus" and quickly turned around as realisation struck.

Klaus immediately turned around after seeing her movement cursing himself for staring and making her feel uncomfortable.

Caroline looked over her shoulder and once she noticed he was facing away from her, swam to where she left her dress and quickly got dressed. Once she was in her dress she stared at the back of Klaus' head trying to figure out what to do next.

Klaus slowly turned to face her and they both stared at each other for a moment until he spoke "I beg your pardon my lady, I did not mean to invade your privacy. I was worried is all. It is not safe in these woods for a lady such as yourself"

"It's alright" she spoke softly noticing the sincerity in his eyes and the way that he spoke. "I went for a walk to clear my head and came across this stream, I did not know that anyone was around"

He bowed his head in understanding and spoke "I often come here myself, forgive me but I have not seen you around the village? What is your name?"

She quickly remembered their story and spoke "I'm here visiting my uncle, I'm from another village not far from here. Caroline…my name is Caroline"

"Caroline" he said, the name rolling from his tongue "It's a pleasure to meet you…Caroline" He reached out for her hand and gently kissed it "My name is Nicklaus"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the way he said her name and replied "The pleasure is all mine….Nicklaus" she said, making sure to pronounce every letter to mock his previous tone when pronouncing her name.

He broke out in a smirk and she swore that she saw his eyes sparkle. He held out his arm for her and said "Come Caroline, I shall escort you back to the village"

She wanted to refuse him however she wanted to keep up appearances so she draped her arm through his and followed him back through the forest.

"So Miss Caroline, what troubles bring you out here?" he inquired

"I will not bore you with my troubles….however you could help me with one" She needed to find a witch to send them both back quickly before they changed anything by being here but she could not go to Easter, she was the one who created the Original vampires so she could not know about the future and how much damage she has done…or will do she thought.

"Oh?" he replied intrigued giving her his full attention.

"I have heard about a powerful witch of the name Ayana, I was wondering if you could set up a meeting for me" she said looking into his eyes.

He looked at Caroline for a moment and carried on leading her back to the village. "She is a dear friend to my family, I will set it up"

She breathed out a sigh of relief and replied "Thank you, Nicklaus…" She was finding it weird calling him by his full name after calling him "Klaus" for so long.

They appeared just outside the village and she led him towards her hut. "How shall I know about the meeting?"

"I shall come find you" he replied

She stopped outside her hut and turned towards him "It was nice to meet you Nicklaus"

He stopped and looked at her hut "I did not know that Herbert had a family outside of this village…."

Remembering the way that he approached Elena and herself in the woods made her shiver, he seemed like a very creepy guy.

"He moved here long ago but my mother and father stayed where they grew up, they are not one for change" she lied hoping that he would buy it which from his facial expression seemed like he understood and bought the story. She didn't like lying to him but she had no choice.

"I understand, change is hard to handle for some" he replied

"But not you?" she asked cheekily

He chuckled lightly then looked at the darkening sky "It was nice meeting you, Caroline. Until next time" he said kissing her hand again and departing to head deeper into the village.

She went into her hut and found Elena asleep in the bedroom part of the hut and led down next to her to wait for sleep to take her.

_**Please review, motivation helps a lot!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was jolted from her bed by the sound of a struggle, she ran to the front of the hut and came across Elena viciously feeding from Herbert's neck. The scene shocked her, the front of Elena's dress was soaked through with blood and the room was trashed. As she got over the initial shock she flashed over to Elena and threw her from the man who dropped to the floor in a heap.

Caroline knew he was dead before he fell to the ground because she could no longer hear him breathing. She turned to Elena who was crouched in the corner in hysterics as she realised what she had done.

"What have I done!?" she shouted to herself as she rocked back and forth.

Caroline looked at her with pity remembering how she herself felt when she was out of control when she first turned into a vampire and killed a man at the carnival. She didn't know how Elena was going to cope with this on top of all the guilt she was already carrying.

She knelt down and brought her to her feet then went to collect two new peasant dresses because she herself had gotten blood on hers and led her to the lake to clean the blood off her face and body.

As they reached the lake Elena wordlessly took her dress off and started wiping her arms and her face to clean the blood off.

Caroline gave her some space and cleaned herself before putting her dress on and waited for Elena to speak. She watched silently as Elena got dressed and sat against a big rock.

"I killed him, Caroline" she whispered looking into her eyes "I woke up to the smell of blood…he must have cut himself…I didn't know what I was doing" she cried onto Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline felt helpless but all she could do to comfort her friend was be there for her so she held her tighter "Shhh, It's ok. Shhh"

After a while Elena stopped crying and they just stared at the lake as the morning rays hit it making the water glisten.

Caroline shot to her feet as realization dawned on her "Oh no…" They fed the man their blood yesterday, he had vampire blood in his system when he died. "Stay here" She flashed back to the hut as she realised that she was expecting Klaus.

* * *

Nicklaus couldn't help smiling as he headed to Caroline's hut, he couldn't wait to see her again. She was so different to any other woman he's ever met. He couldn't wait to tell her that Ayana has agreed to meet with her later that evening.

As he approached the hut he called for Caroline but there was no answer, he was about to walk back to his own hut as he caught the sight of blood coming from the bottom of the material that acts as a door. He panicked, unsheathed his sword and ran into the hut. What he saw shocked him, the room was a mess and there was blood on the floor covering the body that he knew as Herbert. He rushed into the other parts of the hut looking for Caroline but when he couldn't find her he crouched down to the body of Herbert and inspected his wounds. He guessed that he was attacked by an animal by the bite mark on his neck. He was wondering where Caroline was when Herbert gasped in air and sat up, looking around wildly. Klaus was shocked, he was positive that he was dead.

"What happened? Where is Caroline?"

The man just looked at him weirdly then looked down at his bloody hands. Klaus looked at him confused as he brought the bloody fingers to his mouth and started to suck them clean.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously as he stood up to get further away from him.

As Herbert noticed his movement he cocked his head and stared at him. His face started to transform and he flashed towards him.

With wide eyes Klaus raised his sword and watched as Herbert impaled himself. Klaus pulled back his sword and watched as Herbert fell to the floor.

Klaus composed himself and knelt down beside him.

* * *

Caroline flashed inside the hut just as Herbert was about to lunge at Klaus. She shot her hand through his back and ripped out his heart, throwing it across the room.

She turned around to find Klaus looking at her with wide eyes.

She decided that she would have to tell him the truth, or at least part of it. She couldn't compel him because he would remember when he turned. But first she needed to bury the body. She went to the far end of the hut and picked up his heart then went to his body and swung it over her shoulder effortlessly. As she was about to leave she looked over her shoulder and looked at Klaus.

"Please do not be afraid, I will tell you everything you want to know but you have to follow me" As she walked out of the hut she was thankful that the hut was far enough away from the other huts and close enough to the woods to not be noticed. She kept up her pace when she heard Klaus' footprints behind her.

They walked for a couple of hours until she thought that they were far enough into the woods for the body to not be discovered and dropped it from her shoulder along with the heart.

She turned to Klaus not sure of what to say so she blurted out "Animals will get to him before anyone finds him and if they do the body will be unrecognisable"

He just looked at her with a wary expression on his face. "Why did he attack me?"

She thought that coming straight out with it was the best way "He was a vampire"

He looked confused and asked "What is a vampire?"

"A vampire is an immortal creature that lives on the blood of humans"

He seemed to consider this then asked "Are you a vampire? Is that why you are so strong?"

"Yes."

"Why did you save me?"

She decided to ignore that question and ask her own "I led you deep into the woods, you knew I was dangerous yet you followed me anyway, why?"

"I'm not afraid of you" he said stepping towards her.

"You should be."

"You won't hurt me. You wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving me if you were going to kill me"

She just looked at him for a while and waited for me questions which would surely come.

"What happened back there?" he pointed back the way they came "There was blood everywhere, when I arrived Herbert was dead. How did he die?"

"If you die with vampire blood in your system you come back as a vampire but only if you drink human blood to complete the transition, he must have drank his own human blood. As for his death..." she debated on whether to tell him about Elena or not when she decided that it wouldn't hurt being a little vague on the details. "My friend is also a vampire, she is fairly new and doesn't have her blood lust under control yet."

He thought about her words for a few moments and then asked "Do you kill people?" he didn't seem disgusted when he asked, he seemed generally interested.

She looked down at the ground and thought back to her first few days as a vampire "My first night as a vampire I killed a man. I lost control of my blood lust" she paused with regret in her voice and carried on feeling as if she could confess all of her sins to him. "The other times has been to protect my friends" she looked up to him and said "I'd do anything to protect the people I care about"

They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes when she finally looked away and said "There are some things that I cannot tell you just yet. For all of our sakes…I have no right to ask this of you but I would be grateful if you kept my secret. It is dangerous for people to know yet."

"I appreciate the honestly, Caroline. I will keep your secret."

She smiled relieved as they both headed back to their village.

_**It's late so I apologise if there is any mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW, it motivates me to update quicker!**_

_**Review if you love it, hate it. I will gladly take healthy criticism so long as it is not abuse! _ I'm thinking of writing a hot sex scene between human Klaus and vampire Caroline, what do you think? And don't worry, I will be writing Elena/Elijah interactions pretty soon and also what everyone is doing in the present time! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'd thought I'd treat you all to an extra-long early update! YOU'RE WELCOME! If I get more reviews I might start uploading a lot more regularly with roughly about 3000 words per chapter. I thought that the first sex scene needed to be sweet but don't worry, there will be hotter scenes to come. ENJOY!_**

* * *

They were relatively quiet walking back through the woods, Nicklaus was trying to absorb all the new information he had learnt. He wasn't deterred about the fact that Caroline was a vampire, he could see the goodness in her. It shines through her very being, unlike anyone else he's ever known.

"What else can you do? I know about your strength but can you do anything else?" he asked curiously.

She turned to him with a mischievous smile and flashed away. To him it looked like she disappeared in front of his eyes.

With wide eyes he looked around until he felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around to find nothing there. With a smile he tried to look past the trees in order to find her when he heard Caroline giggle slightly as she kept flashing past him until he was pushed to the ground by her. He was caught off guard at her brazen move and stared at her in awe as she broke out into a contagious laughter. She was truly amazing. In that moment he vowed that he would do anything to make her happy.

Sensing the mood change she became increasingly aware of their position. She was straddling his waist with her arms at either side of his head, their faces were inches away. She moved to sit up when Klaus grabbed her arm, she stopped her movements and he moved his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, grazing his thumb against it. "You're incredible"

His eyes showed the honesty in his words and she blushed and avoided his intense gaze. She felt overwhelmed with emotion. She missed Klaus, she felt honored to meet him as a human. It proved his feelings for her because he seemed to care for her now, after only meeting her a short while and learning that she was a monster. There was a part of her that thought that he didn't care about her, that maybe it was part of an evil plan because he couldn't possible care about her. He is a thousand year old Hybrid and she is a baby vampire forever trapped in a body of 17. But he showed his humanity to her and only her, he saw more in her than anybody else did, and her feelings for him have grown. She was tired of fighting against her feelings, they have all done terrible things to get what they want. She has done unimaginable things to protect her friends, she has manipulated, lied and killed a lot of people. Nothing was black and white.

In a moment of clarity, everything seemed simple, she looked back at him and brought her face towards his. His lips were as soft as she imagined they would be, the kiss was gentle at first but soon developed into a raw need. Caught up in the heat of the moment she didn't understand how she ended up on her back with Klaus on top of her, pulling her closer for a deeper kiss. After almost a year of ignoring her feelings, she felt them all at once and it overwhelmed her senses, lust, desire, curiosity…dare she say love?

They slowly broke the kiss but stayed close, looking into his eyes she saw all the emotions that she was feeling flash through them. In an instant she was back on top, loving the power she felt by being in control. By the look in his eyes she suspected that he enjoyed it too. Slowly she started to unlace his tunic, as she was about to lift it over his head he sat up and held his arms in the air to assist her, only breaking eye contact when the tunic went over his head.

They locked eyes again and he slowly started to unlace the strings that held her dress together from the front. Once the strings were untied he moved to her shoulders, brushing her skin slightly with his fingers and moved the material down her arms until it rested at her waist, leaving her upper body completely exposed.

She felt her checks flush as she watched him look over her with what looked between a mixture of lust and admiration. Slowly and gently he brought his hands to her sides, bringing them higher until his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts.

Slowly her face started to change, she hadn't eaten in a while and the temptation was too great. She quickly turned her face away and tried to control her breathing just as Stephen had taught her.

He gently grabbed her chin and brought her face back "Look at me"

She slowly looked at him to see that he wasn't afraid, he wasn't disgusted but instead he looked at her in awe. He brought his fingers to her face again and traced the veins that had appeared under her eyes and gently moved down and over her lips, moving over them and tracing her fangs.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide from me" he said those words with so much adoration that it filled her with warmth that is unknown to her.

He moved his hands up her back and pushed her closer to him, he embraced her in a heated kiss filled with promises and love. He moved from her lips and pressed warm kisses across her chin, down her neck and stopped at her breasts. He pressed wet kisses around her left breast and gently sucked on her erect nipple while kneading her right breast.

At this she let out a low moan and threw her head back, bending her back and being supported by his other arm. When he moved onto her right breast she had enough, she wanted him now. She could feel his want pushing into her womanhood and with that she pushed him to the ground and unlaced his trousers, pulling them down his legs and chucking them to the ground along with his shoes. She took in the view of him completely naked, his body was the definition of perfection, then again she wouldn't have expected anything else from him.

She stood up and her dress fell from her waist to the floor, pooling around her feet. She stood in front of him completely exposed, feeling invigorated as the wind blew her hair across her face.

He thought she was the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen. He stood up in front of her and moved a few strands of hair behind her ear.

They stood there for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes. He may not be as strong as her in this time but they stood together as equals. She's never felt so adored before, it was an amazing sensation.

He moved towards her and laid her gently on the ground, hovering over her with his muscled arms either side of her face and staring into each other's eyes.

With a smile she gently kissed his lips and he thrust into her, catching her off guard.

She moaned and arched her back, clinging onto his shoulders as he moved deeper inside her.

Thrusting into her with a slow rhythm, he whispered into her ear "Drink my blood" he would give her everything and anything to make her happy.

She flipped them over, still connected and looked down at him, before she could deny him, he quickly spoke "I want you to."

He moved into a sitting position and she wrapped her legs across his back, moaning slightly by the feeling of his rock hard manhood entering her deeper than she ever thought possible. She lost all sense of reason and latched onto his neck, sinking her fangs into his smooth flesh as gently as she could while being overwhelmed with the pleasure of him inside of her. The blood sharing and the position they were in sent a new wave of intimacy through them.

He flinched at the pain of her teeth sinking into his skin but soon found a perverse sense of enjoyment from it. The feeling of not only his manhood inside of her but his blood too, brought him an overwhelming sensation of pure pleasure. He thrust into her deeper and harder than before, slowly gaining speed and feeling a burst of energy surge through him at the sound of her moans.

She felt a new level of pleasure flow through her as the sweet taste of his blood flowed down her throat combined with the build-up of tension that settled in the pit of her stomach.

He continued to thrust into her, faster and deeper than before, always meeting that pleasure point inside of her that caused her head to fall back and her moans to rise. He could feel her muscles contract and tighten around his manhood and he knew that she was close.

She pulled her mouth away from his skin and flung her head back as her orgasm hit her like a white blinding light, setting fire to every nerve in her body causing her to shout out "Klaus!"

Seeing her orgasm with his blood dripping down her chin along with his lightheadedness from the blood loss, set off his own orgasm, hitting him hard with pleasure as he spilled his seed inside of her, grunting out her name.

Both breathing deeply, still spasming from the lasting effects of the orgasms used each other for balance.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, they were still clinging onto each other as neither of them wanted to lose such an intimate moment. Still inside of her, he led down pulling her with him until she was lying onto his chest.

When she noticed the blood dripping down from his wound, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she quickly bit into her wrist before he could stop her and held it out for him "Drink" she said with urgency.

"I am fine, Caroline" but noticing the stubborn glare in her eyes he held her wrist to his mouth, gently drinking the metallic liquid, without questioning her reasoning and never losing eye contact with her. He gently caressed her wound with his tongue until it healed leaving him lost for words.

He put his hand to his own wound and noticed that his had also healed. With a grin he said "I guess that answers my earlier question, love. Although, you could have just told me" he teased her.

She laughed and leaned into him to capture a kiss. This time it wasn't desperate and full of need, it was a sweet kiss full of love. She kissed down his neck and planted a sweet kiss on where her bite mark would have been.

She quickly realized what he said, her eyes widened the smallest bit as she realized that this was the first time that he had called her by the term of endearment that he seemed to love in the future.

She came to the realization then that Klaus will remember her from the future, which could possible change it. She couldn't risk changing anything, she needed to see Ayana. As much as she wanted to spend more time with Klaus like this she needed to get answers.

"Did you speak with Ayana for me?" she asked hopefully.

He looked up at the sky to see that the sun had just passed being at its highest point "Yes, she has agreed to meet with you in a few hours, we should get dressed and head to her hut"

She watched him get up to put on his trousers, admiring his backside. He turned around with his eye brow raised and she let out a small giggle. She gave him an appreciated look and a smile and started to slip her dress on over her head just as Klaus was done tying up his trousers. He walked over to her with a smile and started to tie up her strings.

This shocked her, sure the people she has been with have helped take off her clothes but never have they helped her get dressed. She found the gesture surprisingly intimate. As he finished tying the strings of her dress, he ran his hand through her hair and pulled out a leaf causing them both to smile.

She doesn't think that she's ever felt more content, even with her situation she felt at peace.

As he finished getting dressed and she ran her fingers through her hair to make it look presentable, they headed back to the village, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

It was a while since Caroline told her to stay by the pond, she was becoming irritated and a bit worried. Just as she was debating whether to go back to the hut or not someone grabbed her from behind, spun her around and planted his lips to hers.

She was in momentary shock as she realized it was Elijah and that is when realization stuck. He thought she was Tatia. She was unsure of what to do so she decided she would have to play along and after a few moments of hesitation she kissed him back. The kiss ignited sparks of passion throughout her body but she forced herself to slowly push him back before anything more come of it.

Elijah seemed a bit thrown by the kiss, it was different to the other times that they kissed. It was more gentle, more pure.

"I have missed you, Tatia" he whispered into her ear which felt like an ice cold wake up call to her.

He wasn't fooled by her when she tried to pretend she was Katherine in the future but he seemed to have bought it now. Which was no surprise, he was pure as a human, innocent and unaware of the doppelganger curse or the monsters of the night. He lacked the knowledge and wisdom of what 1000 years would bring.

"I have missed you too, Elijah" she replied.

You can call it curiosity or loneliness, or even blame her fragile mind but she leaned in and kissed him again. She always found Elijah alluring. But almost as soon as it started she pulled away realizing what she did, he thought that she was Tatia.

She was confused about her feelings for Stephan and Damon and wanted a break from that internal battle she told herself, that's it..

"I am sorry for cutting our time short but I really must go"

Before he could reply she started to run into the trees and as soon as she was out of sight, she flashed off to the hut with another wave of guilt as she noticed the blood.

Caroline was still not back yet, but the lack of a body she could only assume that she went to bury him. She would have to thank her later, but for now she started to clean up the blood and tidy the hut.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Bonnie woke up on her living room floor with a headache, she moaned as she stood to her feet. She looked around her living room noticing all the burnt out candles and that is when her eyes widened as she realized what happened. She frantically searched her house calling Elena and Caroline's names. She started to panic now and pulled her phone out of her pocket to dial Caroline's number.

She heard Caroline's ring tone sound from the living room so she followed the sound and found her phone on the floor next to the chair. With further inspection she also found Elena's phone not far away from it.

She slump down onto the floor as tears started to fall, she lost control, and she had no idea what she had done to them.

Just as she was debating on what to do Caroline's phone starting to ring, she checked the ID. It was Stephan.

"Stephan" she said in a broken whisper.

"Bonnie? Where is Caroline?" he seemed confused as to why she answered and only then taking notice of her broken voice "What's wrong?"

"Stephen I.." she found it difficult to form words but she tried to get as much as she could out "I lost control, they're gone Stephan. Caroline and Elena" and that is when she broke into body wracking sobs.

There was silence on the other side for a few moments until he finally spoke, this time in a demanding voice "Where are they Bonnie?"…"What have you done?"

She could hardly say a coherent word now so he decided it would be best to go to her house. "Bonnie, I'm coming over your house, I'll be there soon" and he hung up.

She dropped her phone to the floor and surrendered to her tears.

He was worried. Beyond worried. From what Bonnie had said something had happened to Caroline and Elena. He practically ran from The Grill, not quite vampire speed but pretty close.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was listening in to his conversation and followed closely behind…

**_Ok that was my first time in writing a sex scene so please give me some feed-back. I know it isn't that smutty but I thought that for their first time together it should be sweet, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe I will surprise you with these extra-long, early updates if you do ;) _**


End file.
